everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra Pan
Petra 'Hellion' Pan is the fun loving pranskter daughter of Peter Pan! As a girl from Neverland, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty when she needs to. She'll go through rock and mud to do what she feels needs to be done, but that doesn't mean she's a good girl. Just like her nickname, she's mischievous and rowdy, a bit of a show off too when it comes to flying. With a girl like this, who knows what she'll do to quench her boredom! If you want to see more, check her diary out to see her everyday at Ever After High! Character Personality Petra is a girl who just wants to have fun! With her playful and fun loving personality, people find it hard not to smile or laugh when she's around. While some may find her attitude recklessss and childish, she her best to make her friends smile. When in the face of danger, she'll always laugh and fool around, taunting her enemy with witty comments whenever she fights. Flying is her usual mode of transportation, doing a summersault in midair every now and then just to show off, leaving victims of her pranks in her wake, thus giving her the nickname, Hellion. Though she doesn't mind growing up, she can't go past the appearance of a sixteen year old, but even so, when she takes on her father's title, she'll show kids that they may grow up, but the child in them will always live on. Appearance General Appearance. Petra is a rather tall girl with long and unkempt brown hair with blonde and green highlights, as well as hazel brown eyes. Her skin is slightly tan and her lips are colored peach. She sports a tattoo that says 'Live While We're Young' on the base of her neck, has golden piercings on both of her ears, and never wears makeup. Basic Clothing Petra usually wears a one shoulder leaf green top that's tight at the top and flares out at the bottom, and also wears a tight waist belt that holds her gold hilted short sword. Unlike most girls at Ever After High, Petra wears no kind of skirt whatsoever. Instead, she wears form fitting dark green leggings tucked into above the knee brown heeled boots. For accessories, she wears two green wristbands on both of her arms and sports a small green hat with a single red feather. Underneath all of her other outfits, except the one she wears whenever she gets ready, is this set of clothes, in case of an emergency. Legacy Day Petra wore a mermaid styled green dress that sparkled with the illusion of gold dust, and was wearing green open toed pumps. Around her shoulders was a green cape that also sparkled like her dress, though it was less prominent, the color was also a shade darker than her dress, with two gold clips attaching it to her dress straps. For accessories, she wore some of the jewelry her father stole from Captain Hook, such as a fur trimmed golden crown, various golden bracelets, and a single golden necklace with a feather shaped design. Her usual messy hair was straightened and curled, but had a few stray hairs here and there. Hat Tastic Tea Party Petra wore a short poofy green and white dress with stripes, polka dots, and leaf patterns, as well as a wooden waist belt, above brown tights with leaf and twig designs wrapping around it tucked into long brown boot decorated in belt buckles, two small red feathers on either side of them. Instead of her usual hat, she wore a small green top hat with diamonds and zig zag patterns attached to a green headband, as well as a large red feather that was tucked into its brown sash. Her hair was still unkempt, and had twigs and leaves stuck in its tangles. Thronecoming Petra wore a long green dress that was decorated with intricate golden vine designs, cut along down the middle of her skirt over white tiers, it's short at the front and long in the back with short white ruffles at its hem. Her hat was a little different, as white ruffles were attached to the brim of it. For her mask, it was a green mask with gold designs, covering only half of her face. Her hair was wavy with slight curling at the end, though had split ends and tangles. Getting Fairest When getting ready for the day, she wears an extra large light green night shirt. Every morning, her hair is a complete mess, sticking up in the weirdest of places and has tangles of hair pretty much everywhere, but doesn't do much to fix it, just puts it down, thinking that it would stay like that for at least the school hours. She also has a light green blindfold over her eyes, mostly to help her with her insomnia. Talents Pranking Nobody pranks like Petra does! She takes it to new extremes, from a disappearing floor into a bottomless pit to hanging off the ceiling above a tank of hungry piranhas, only to save you before an early death, leaving her victims scarred for life. If she ever needs help setting up a prank, she enlists the help of the ones she sees fit, and she takes great caution while planning. Joking Petra loves cracking a good joke. Her jokes bring out the joy in people and she loves to see people laugh and smile, so she sharpens her skills often. After all, a good jokester needs to make the people smile! Acrobatics Petra's body is hextremely flexible and well coordinated, so this is one of her best skillsets, though she usually does summersaults. Even so, she makes even the spin landing look easy, so trying to beat her in Grimmnastics is probably on of the most useless dreams you'll ever have. Flying Ah, flying. Petra does it everyday, and is the best wingless flyer in the school. While she does walk every so often, flying is her main mode of transportation, mostly because it's so easy and it's fast, minimum amount of energy required. And she just loves to show off by doing a summersault while doing so. Relationships Family She and her family are very close, and by family, she means her father and the lost boys. They all would seem like teenagers of the same age, but Petra knows that they're much older than her. Every year, they would throw a prank war, seeing which team would win that year, which they randomly pick with the supervision of Tinker Bell. Friends The Wonderlandians are like her family away from home, Petra and Alistair would always throw riddles at each other to see who was the better riddle master, but they would always end in a draw because they would fall asleep from exhaustion after many hours. She and Kitty enjoyed planning out pranks, Maddie and her loved having tea together, she would help Bunny get closer to Alistair and she and Lizzy played card games on hours end. Pet Petra has a nine tailed fox she named Zorro after summoning him as a companion Quotes "Why don't you let the kid in you out?" "I would rather lose my eternal youth than put on that monstrosity you call makeup!" "My age? Old enough to be your great grandma!" "Bet you're jealous that I'm young, huh?" "Even if you grow up, the child in you will live on!" Trivia * Petra is the female version of Peter, meaning stone or rock. * She was a child created by the fairies so that her father's story could continue. * She has the habit of fooling around in most lectures. * Her favorite band of all time is Fairestmore. * She has a severe allergy to makeup. Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Peter Pan Category:Characters